


Is it True?

by tdgal1



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: This is my first toe dip into the Timeless fandom.  It is a very short start.  I am heavily invested into the Arrow writing fandom but love Timeless and hope to write some lovely Wyatt/Lucy.  Tell me what you think but please be kind.





	Is it True?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Timeless, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.

“I’m not grieving because Lucy is not dead.  Rittenhouse has her,” Wyatt cannot believe everyone has just given up on Lucy.  Well, he has not and he won’t ever. “I am right and as soon as I get out of this damn pit, I’m gonna find her.”  Screw them because he will find her, with or without their help.

 

Wyatt now understands that he lost Jessica and his mission is to protect Rufus and Lucy.  Sitting in a damn pit being held prisoner is not protecting Lucy, damn it. At this point in time who knows what Lucy’s state of mind could be.  Rittenhouse may have convinced her she was all alone and they are her only hope. Well, that is wrong. Lucy will never be alone as long as he has a breath left in his body.  

 

 

Still shocked and horrified by the fact that she killed a man, Lucy watches Emma walk away.  Rufus and Wyatt are dead and this madness named Rittenhouse must end. The only one left to save the world from this disaster is Lucy.  The sick feeling in her stomach is just the beginning of many regrets she may have before this is finally over. Well, regrets will be buried with her since she will not be around to remember them.  Regrets that the simple, perfect life she had was a farce. Regrets that she is part of an atrocious legacy that she had no knowledge of before and she never wanted to be born into. Most of all she regrets that she could not have met Wyatt at work, or a coffee shop, or a play, anywhere normal where they could have talked, learned about each other, dated,. Wait, Wyatt would be married to Jessica so there would not be a fairytale romance like that.  Or would there be? Maybe Jessica would have been killed anyway. Lucy, what is wrong with you? Why would you even go there? Wyatt and Rufus are gone and soon Rittenhouse will be joining them.

 

 

 

 

“Agent Christopher, we are bringing Lucy home,” Wyatt has no interest in wasting time with this.  He has a teammate to bring home.

 

Lucy met Marie Curie which is a dream come true among all these nightmares. No time to relish that moment as she hurried into the tent. She was grabbing a grenade when someone grabbed her arm.  Wyatt! Wyatt is alive. Hugging Wyatt and Rufus felt so wonderful but she had to go. Stopping Rittenhouse had to be the main priority but knowing Wyatt was not dead gave her hope.

 

“Look, you spent the last six weeks worrying about the woman you love. I think you’d understand,”  Rufus’s words finally registered in Wyatt’s brain.

 

“What?” Wyatt replied incredulously.  What was Rufus talking about?

 

“Lucy,” Wyatt watched Rufus’s jaw drop as he looked at Wyatt like he is as dumb as dirt.

 

“Oh,” but Rufus was not finished as he continued, “You idiot.  You’re in love with Lucy.”

 

Even as he tried to deny it a part of Wyatt wondered if Rufus sees something Wyatt won’t admit.  Is he in love with Lucy?

 

  


“Prove to me you are not a monster.  You taught me everything I know about these women.” No, her mother could not be a monster like the rest of Rittenhouse.

 

Would her mother allow Emma to kill her?  Lucy’s heart is smashed into pieces. Emma will kill her and Wyatt didn’t blow up the mothership.  Everything she did was for naught. No, Wyatt is here. The man who was so important to Rittenhouse is in his possession.  Trading the man for her? Just when she feels a slight sliver of hope, Emma dropped the last bomb - Amy will never return.

 

One strike after another came as Lucy found out that Mason Industries was blown up.  The team now lives in a bunker hidden underground but at this point what difference does it make?  Everything is lost to her.

 

“I’ve lost everything,” Lucy cried but then Wyatt is next to her with his arms around her.

 

“You haven’t lost me,” Before she can process they are interrupted.

 

Later as Rufus filled her in on all that happened, Lucy wondered again about her feelings for Wyatt.  

 

“Lucy, Wyatt is in love with you.  He had to take one last chance to save his wife like you did your sister, but he knows Jessica is no longer a possibility.  The feelings he has for you can be acted upon now.” Can they? Is it true that Wyatt loves her? Does she love him, too?

 

“Rufus, I don’t know.  Wyatt loves Jessica. He can’t get over that.  I don’t think there is any room in his heart for another woman now, maybe not ever.”  Lucy shook her head removing all fantasies. She wanted those words to be true but she can’t risk another disappointment.  Wyatt and Rufus are all she has left now. Plus the total destruction of Rittenhouse. Closing her eyes, she remembered the pretend kiss, the real hug, the rescue, the words Wyatt told her.  “You haven’t lost me.” She won’t pretend to herself. Those words meant something. Wyatt could love her and Lucy is going to do all she can to make that dream come true.

  


 

Wyatt wanted to wrap Lucy in his arms and take away the pain in her eyes when she told him she lost everything.  Before the interruption, he wanted nothing more than to keep her in his arms, to kiss her, to comfort her until she felt his warmth.  The truth of Rufus’s words is finally starting to take root. Wyatt is in love with Lucy. They could and will have a future together no matter what he had to do.  Those kisses and more will become a reality. Wyatt smiled for the first time in weeks thinking of how wonderful that reality will feel.

 

.  

  
  
  



End file.
